


Затерянный мир

by Gavrusssha, Netttle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Затерянный мир, перевернутый мир, но некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Затерянный мир

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, альтернативная магия, антиутопия, смерть персонажа.  
> Фик написан для команды WTF Hermione 2014 на битву ЗФБ 2014.  
> Беты **kasmunaut** и **Margaret Onixe**  
> 

_Двое хихикающих мальчишек свисают с ветки дерева вниз головами и синхронно раскачиваются, блестя медными вихрами. Гермиона стоит внизу, маленькая и сердитая, и ловит все, что падает из их карманов в ее перевернутый мир. У нее в подоле уже собралась серьезная коллекция: увеличительное стекло, цветной фантик, полосатый гладкий камушек, череп летучей мыши, моток проволоки._

_— Спускайтесь! Иначе мадам Спраут оставит вам самые скучные мандрагоры._

_— Не-е, она нас любит._

_— Всегда разрешает выбирать самых болтливых мандрагор._

_— И прогонять самых вредных пикси!_

_Декламируют они нараспев, по очереди, подкрепляя свои слова россыпью стеклянных шариков, летящих вниз._

_Шарики больно бьют ее по макушке, лицу, плечам, лопаются при ударе и тянутся карамельными липкими нитями, сцепляя накрепко, не давая шевелиться, и она слышит раскаты веселого смеха, но не может даже голову повернуть..._

Гермиона открывает глаза и тут же жмурится, тяжело дыша. Голова кружится. Моргают огоньки колдостены, Живоглот лежит рядом, подсунув мохнатую задницу, обернутую толстым хвостом, ей под бок. Она пытается пробудиться, тычась лбом в стенки спального купе, отбрасывает с лица волосы, идет умываться, отбрасывает волосы, заваривает кофе, отбрасывает волосы, чтобы взглянуть на колдостену, завязывает чертовы волосы резинкой, на колдостене моргает запущенный с вечера цикл вычислений, в окошке шаффла созданный ею псевдо-ИИ «Уотерхаус» пытает ключ эвристическим алгоритмом, Гермиона щурится на экран, резинка тянет волосы, этот алгоритм тоже несходящийся, все к чертям, надо переписывать…

Потом ее отбрасывает в Паузу, в темноту, по ощущениям — на миг, по часам на одиннадцать минут и сколько-то секунд. Прошлый раз было семь минут и два дня назад. Перед этим, две недели назад, был первый приступ. Она не знает, где подцепила вирус Бэнга, наверное, была недостаточно осторожна, подключаясь к открытой сети, а может, ее канал взломали и он протек вместе с гипнорекламой, и что теперь с этим делать, и как теперь ей жить, и старается не думать — не думать! — скрежетнув зубами, зато знает, как переписать шаффлинг, вот этим и займется.

На самом деле вирус, он же заклятье, он же семантический модуль Бэнга, не так уж опасен, говорят колдомедики. Ему всего два месяца от роду, но колдомедики, конечно же, все знают. Он не разрушает основные функции организма, не капает на мозги, ничего такого, он только запускает какие-то свои сложнопериодические излучения поверх альфа-ритма. Проще говоря, он дарит сны.

Зачем — колдомедики не знают. То есть они, конечно, так не говорят. Два месяца — и еще ни один заболевший не умер, не вылечился, не стал идиотом, но все учащаются и учащаются черные провалы, Паузы, а потом зараженный Бэнгом не приходит на осмотр и за ним посылают бригаду. Чистая формальность — в Лондоне есть, где спрятаться.

Хотя бы вот в Затерянном мире подземки.

Гермиона с усилием сосредотачивается на шаффлинге, стараясь не думать вот о чем: если, конечно, это просто код, то рано или поздно ИИ найдет закономерность и расшифрует ключ. Ну а что, если это не код, а алфавит? Набор символов случайного происхождения, источника которых, она, естественно, не знает? Язык невскрываем, его можно только выучить. Правда…

— Акцио кофейник!

…Правда Гарри, не тот, который Нейквист*, а тот, который живет через стену, утверждает, что все земные языки имеют некий общий набор логичных краевых условий, но это он загнул. Взять хотя бы среднеанглийский.

Мигает вызов, кто-то из первого круга пробивается в личный чат. Она знает, кто это, и морщится, потому что ответ на вопрос будет: «Нет, нет еще. Нет, не знаю, когда».

— …И вообще, Джет, зачем ты спер этот ключ? От чего он?

Фред-Джет на экране морщится. По изображению пробегает рябь — поток шифруется с обеих сторон, проходит через прокси на другом конце света, возвращается, потеряв часть цветотеней. Волосы интаватара «Джет» оранжевые, а это не совсем то.

— Я подскочу после обеда. Не трындеть же об этом по сети.

— Ты параноик.

— Ты тоже шифруешь поток.

— Нормальная мера предосторожности. Ненавижу спам.

Гермиона умалчивает о том, что нормальные меры предосторожности подвели ее. Самое время становиться параноиком, когда все уже взломано.

Откуда взялся Бэнг? В сети об этом велось много разговоров, и желающих присвоить себе честь создания находилось немало. Даже во внутренней сети Хога, даже в чате аспирантуры ники хвастались, что разрабатывали фрагмент бэкэнда, или входили в краудсорс первого теста, или… Анонимность и безнаказанность вранья, разбивающегося об один простой вопрос: зачем? Она-то узнает, но, видимо, не расскажет.

Зазудела ладонь — кое-какие технологии Волдеморта ректорат Хога, несмотря ни на что, взял на вооружение. Ее вызывали. Увлекшись нерешаемой задачей Джета (и самим Джетом, если на то пошло), она пропустила несколько часов практики, и нашелся же какой-то особенно ретивый старшекурсник, который настучал.

Гермиона трясет рукой и на вызов не отвечает. Какое-то время, если у тебя есть навык, вызов по метке можно игнорировать. В конце концов, не Пожиратели же сидят в ректорате, хотя насчет Снейпа у нее имеются определенные сомнения.

Она надевает тренировочные штаны, выходит в коридор и аккуратно, ладонью стучит в соседнюю дверь в особом ритме. За дверью минуты полторы к ней присматриваются и прислушиваются, взвешивают и рассчитывают.

— Это я, Гермиона! Открывай, ну же!

Быстрее было бы аппарировать, но Поттер вряд ли простит ей такое вторжение в личное пространство. И не факт, что пустит снова, несмотря на то, что каждый раз пялится на вырезы ее маек.

— Ты зачем с утра пораньше?

— Разве у тебя утро? Ты же обычно работаешь по ночам.

— Для тебя утро. У тебя на щеке след от подушки. И на голове гнездо гриндилоу.

Сам-то хорош, со шрамом на лбу. Откуда — Гермиона не спрашивает. Он возится с таким количеством опасного робохлама, что удивительно, скорее, то, что шрам только один. Целыми днями сидит в сети и собирает полуживых андроидов. Неизвестно, выходит ли он из своего чулана на улицу. Неизвестно, зачем он занимается нелегальной сборкой, неизвестно, как он это делает. Неизвестно, кстати, на какие шиши. Гермиона живет на аспирантскую стипендию и случайными подработками, и ей постоянно не хватает. Гарри, как она знает наверняка, ни в одном из официальных учебных заведений сети Магического Открытого Гарантированного Университета не состоит. В неофициальных, по его словам, тоже.

Может, его выперли, когда одна из его недоодушевленных магических тварей сбежала и удивила какого-нибудь маггла до смерти.

Гермиона трет лицо ладонями, пробирается через завалы хлама на полу к свободному месту и садится, скрестив ноги.

— Без твоей помощи — никак, — говорит она. — Ты лучший специалист по семантике из всех, кого я знаю.

Поттер запускает пальцы в шевелюру.

— Н-да? — говорит он кисло. — Даже лучше Дамблдора?

— Лучший из живых.

Они молчат.

— Что там у тебя? — вскакивает Гарри. Одно из его страшненьких творений ковыляет из кухоньки, держа на весу кофейник и закрываясь ушами от смущения. — Спасибо, Добби. — творение уходит в шкаф и возится там. — Никак не могу привить ему свободу воли. Никакие заклинания не помогают. Всё «хозяин» да «хозяин».

— У меня вот, — Гермиона показывает на мигающий на колдостене сигнал письма. — А зачем тебе андроид со свободой воли?

— Шифровка? — Поттер смотрит на заполнившие стену ряды цифр, прищуривается, поднимает очки. — Нет, не шифровка… Да, в общем, ни за чем. Просто слышал, что бывают такие.

То, что Поттер с одного взгляда определил суть шаффла, немного задевает Гермиону. «Таланту, — напоминает она себе, — трудно иметь дело с гением. А не иметь — невозможно. Он даже не спросил, зачем ему копаться в чужом шифре, откуда он, не опасно ли это. По справедливости, это он должен был подхватить Бэнг. Он, не я».

— А ты слышала про мятеж в Сноудонии? Говорят, что там все только начинается.

***

Две недели назад, в Сноудоне, она в полной мере прочувствовала первый приступ Бэнга. От оглушающей полуоргии-полуфантасмагории, устроенной фанатами выигравших квиддичный турнир валлийцев, она аппарировала в Блайнай-Фестиниог, в тихий и сонный паб, в котором даже вечером выходного было всего несколько местных работяг. Они пили эль и смотрели по телевизору футбол — и вполовину не такой жестокий, каким в последние пару лет стали квиддичные турниры. В команде валлийцев сегодня погиб нападала, получив по селезенке битой от француза, в команде англичан тяжело покалечился ловец, и команда выбыла из турнира, потому что ловцы — большая редкость, замены им нет. Валлийцы обыграли англичан по очкам, и лондонские ультрас при внезапной поддержке Ольстера обещали показать им сегодня мать всех мордобоев**. Палаточный городок был наполнен яростью, как улей пчелами, пьяные и обдолбанные мальчишки с раскрашенными лицами и обмотанными цветными лентами кулаками шлялись повсюду, одержимые и опасные.

Когда она выходила из сортира, прямо посреди зала раздался хлопок аппарации. Долговязый и рыжий как огонь парень с лицом наполовину желтым, наполовину синим, в цветах «Уэргилда»*** рявкнул «ступефай» и немногочисленные магглы попадали со стульев в обмороке, а Гермиона, тихо взвизгнув, попыталась прикрыться деревянной дверью с сердечком, выставив перед собой палочку. Рыжий наморщил нос, увидев палочку, но тут в паб начали аппарировать другие — судя по желто-синим пятнам на одежде и физиономиях, тоже фаны английской сборной, все с синяками и ссадинами, некоторые тут же валились на пол, забрызгивая доски кровью. Рыжий поднял с пола какого-то коротышку, привалил его к стулу, обнял за плечи двух других, они коротко и яростно посовещались, после чего коротышка добрел до барной стойки и выскреб из-под нее все пустые бутылки, какие нашел, и несколько полных. Из полных часть эля он влил в себя, остальным обильно полил пол.

Рыжий смотрел на Гермиону в упор. Она не решилась воспользоваться палочкой, вместо этого выставила вперед левое плечо, перевязанное одинокой желто-синей ленточкой.

— Не отступать, Уэргилд! — рассмеялся парень и вскинул руку со сжатым кулаком. Черт дернул Гермиону повторить жест — в нем было столько бесшабашной энергии, что дух захватывало.

— Все готовы? — он оглянулся. — Ли, Симус, валите в Лондон!— Он бросил двум раненым портключ — пивную пробку, и они исчезли. — Возвращаемся.

Ультрас молча стянулись в круг вокруг еще одного портключа, взявшись за руки.

— Ты свидетель, — сказал рыжий Гермионе. — Пошли, — и потащил ее за руку в круг.

Почему она тогда не сказала — «не хочу»? Что у нее, аспирантки МОГУ, многообещающей протеже самого Дамблдора, будущей звезды научного мира, общего с маргиналами из Сохо?

Но, видимо, что-то общее есть. Она не вырвала руку и, таким образом, приняла участие в том, что потом назовут «Мятежом в Сноудоне».

Первое, что она увидела сверху — костры. В темноте сгущающихся ноябрьских сумерек горели сотни и сотни костров с тянувшимися к небу дымными факелами, словно кто-то сгреб всю жухлую траву и листья ближайшей рощи, разложил широкой подковой и поджег. Никто, конечно, добрым старым сельскохозяйственным трудом не занимался — костры были магические и дымили не просто так. С одной стороны поляны, возле рощи, темнела толпа, волновалась и шумела, покашливала — дым сносило в их сторону, хотя никакого ветра не было. Они упали с другой стороны поля, раскатились, толстый чернявый коротышка звякнул мешком, из которого сразу же стал вытряхивать стеклянные бутылки — десятки и десятки, изнутри мешок был явно больше, чем снаружи. Длинная тень встала над бутылками, которые ультрас торопливо выставили в ряд, как на барной стойке. Тень знакомым голосом пробормотала мнемоническую формулу — заклинание, заклинание, перевела себе Гермиона, тень щелкнула пальцами, и вокруг разлился сильный запах бензина, а сразу затем — ацетона, неприятный, даже тошнотворный.

Тут все непонятно зашевелились, вдруг оказалось, что на дальнем от них конце дуги костров уже дерутся — там страшно кричали, и туда устремилась часть окружающих ее парней. Один вдруг вскарабкался на закорки другому, зажав в руке темный предмет, размахнулся и с криком «игнио» бросил предмет, оказавшийся бутылкой с коктейлем Молотова, в дерущихся, не особо заботясь, что может попасть в своих. Плохо сделанная затычка выпала, загоревшаяся смесь мгновенно облила его руку и голову его напарника. Они заорали, к ним кинулись соседи, чтобы сбить пламя, кто одеждой, кто струей воды из палочки, получалось плохо, метатели горели и катались по земле.

Гермиона ожидала, что дерущиеся будут выкрикивать футбольные лозунги, но желто-синие ультрас кричали: «Про патриа! Свобода или смерть! Отсосите, тупые валлийские пидоры! Erin Go Bragh!»

Выкрик на ирландском испугал ее больше, чем все услышанное до сих пор.

— Ну! — Рыжий горячо дышал ей в лицо никотином и адреналином, наклонив голову. Гермиона удивилась, ведь он был там, далеко, на фоне костров наколдовывал адский коктейль, но удивилась слабо. — Как?

«Хреново», — хотела она сказать, но не успела, потому что волосы, пахнущие дымом, захлестнули ее лицо, жесткие руки дернули за плечи и тут же мимо, улюлюкая и клекоча валлийской смесью согласных, пронеслось тело, бухая ботинками, как першерон, и врезалось в кого-то позади.

Рыжий поцеловал ее, оглянулся и тут же получил по морде цепью от валлийца в красно-зеленом, с лицом, расписанным под морду ящера, черном, с разинутым ртом, в огненных бликах. Из носу рыжего хлынула кровь, заливая черным нижнюю половину лица, несколько капель отлетели Гермионе на куртку, она отшатнулась и упала в первую в ее жизни Паузу — две минуты темноты и небытия, за которые ее чудом не затоптали.

Ремарка: никто не знает, как распространяется Бэнг вне сети. Он не физиологичен. Однако, он распространяется.

Когда в ее личный кабинет на форуме аспирантуры написал Джет, попросив о встрече, она сразу узнала интаватар, несмотря на искажения, узнала, и иррационально обрадовалась. Когда позже она поняла, что Джет-Фред не хочет подавать виду, что вспомнил ее, она обрадовалась еще больше. К тому времени (два дня спустя после начала Мятежа в Сноудоне) она убедилась, что есть вещи, о которых она не хочет думать часто. Не хочет вспоминать вообще.

***

МОГУ — открытый сетевой университет, все, что он дает, можно получить удаленно. В принципе, можно закончить его, ни разу не приблизившись к серому камню Хога. Можно работать в нем, и ни разу не войти в ворота, обрамленные статуями, можно принадлежать Гриффиндору и не знать, в какой башне находится гостиная факультета. Все можно. Но есть несколько незыблемых традиций. Студенты и аспиранты, у которых по каким-то причинам есть личный куратор, должны видеть этого куратора лично. Гермиона, как и многое другое, помимо своей воли, перешла по наследству от Дамблдора (лично) к Северусу Снейпу (лично), как протеже, аспирантка, надежда науки в будущем и нерадивый преподаватель в настоящем.

Когда она в детстве проходила тест Распределяющей Шляпы, ей и в голову не могло прийти, что, набрав почти девяносто шесть процентов Гриффиндора (невероятно высокий результат), она когда-нибудь во плоти будет сидеть в подземельях Слизерина.

Снейп сидит за директорским столом, его руки лежат на черной лакированной поверхности спокойно и неподвижно, как неживые. Стол огромен и пуст, от этого кажется практически бесконечным, где-то вдали смыкаясь с темнотой комнаты. На столе горит одна единственная лампа, диоды холодного, синеватого оттенка отбрасывают на хищное лицо Снейпа блики, делающие его похожим на погребальную маску.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — медленно говорит он, буравя ее ничего не выражающим взглядом. — Все знают, после прискорбной кончины господина директора, в нашем учебном заведении начались некоторые... волнения.

Он вскидывает ладонь, словно останавливая Гермиону, прежде чем она ринется давать путаные объяснения.

— Я не буду спрашивать, что вам об этом известно. Сейчас есть вопросы поважнее.

Гермиона недоверчиво смотрит на него. Чтобы Снейп перестал вынюхивать и выспрашивать? Да скорее Англия растает и зацветет эдельвейсами, скорее острова Шотландии снова поднимутся из глубин...

Снейп упирается ладонями в столешницу и тяжело поднимается с резного стула. Черный широкий рукав ветхой мантии (Снейп, похоже, один упрямо следует старинному статуту университета и не желает расставаться с традициями, даже если это значит ходить в дурацком балахоне, вызывая тихие смешки и пересуды) на миг задирается, и Гермиона замечает край багрового вздувшегося шрама на белой мякоти запястья. «Совсем свежий», — вздрагивает она.

Снейп, покачнувшись, делает шаг к ней, бессильно притирается тощим обтянутым тканью бедром к столу сбоку и наклоняется к уху Гермионы:

— Я заметил у вас некие тревожные симптомы, мисс Грейнджер.

Ее передергивает, очень хочется немедленно бежать отсюда, из душного темного кабинета, подальше от этого устрашающего человека.

Но Снейп скрежещет, как несмазанный механизм, цедит сквозь зубы:

— Сидеть.

Она скашивает глаз на него и с удивлением замечает то, что не бросалось в глаза раньше. Желтоватые зрачки черных глаз испещрены паутиной лопнувших сосудов, тусклый лоб покрывает испарина.

Ее осеняет: он же борется с вызовом. Прямо сейчас.

— Директор сделал все, чтобы спасти вашего приятеля-затворника, мисс Грейнджер, — шипит Снейп. — Ценою своей драгоценной жизни. Ваш мальчик-гений не стоит и волоска с головы Дамблдора, ваш Поттер просто наглец и осел, много о себе возомнивший! Но Дамблдор почему-то верил в него. А значит, должен верить и я.

Гермиона закусывает губу и давит, безжалостно сминает желание заплакать или зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть этих налитых кровью глаз, переполненных странной смесью безысходности, надежды и презрения.

— Вы знаете, мисс Грейнджер, только ему этот код по зубам. Вы хороши, но не гениальны. Искры безумия в вас нет.

«А вот у вас этого добра хоть отбавляй», — фыркает про себя Гермиона, опуская глаза.

— Ваша задача — сделать так, чтобы у него была возможность получить это озарение. Возможность, место и время. От этого многое зависит, включая ваше... будущее. Я больше не смогу ему помогать, увы, игра слишком быстро набирает обороты. Но он получит от меня прощальный подарок. Убедитесь, что подарок будет доставлен. Он на защищенном сервере D.E.A.N., код доступа «белая лань».

Он медленно выпрямляется и отходит от стола, хмуро глядя на портрет, невыразительным прямоугольником темнеющий в дальней нише, среди мониторов и панелей управления.

— Вы свободны, мисс Грейнджер.

На следующий день его забирают. Университет гудит, как растревоженный улей. Неслыханное дело: Снейп, назначенный после загадочной смерти предыдущего директора на его место, оказался андроидом первого поколения — одним из тех, кого не чипировали, в чьи головы не вбивали постулаты подчинения. А значит, его должны как можно скорее лишить всех гражданских прав... А потом — в темноту и забвение, подальше от светлых идеалов Корпорации.

Гермиона уклоняется от всеобщих обсуждений. Капля пота, стекавшая по бледному лбу, по складке у крыльев острого носа, не дает ей покоя. Не человек. Его студенты бы согласились. Раньше согласилась бы и она, а сейчас тошно и противно, и страшно, и Паузы повторяются все чаще.

_— Ты не знаешь, зачем она дружит с ним?_

_Мальчик тощ и ужасно неряшлив. Длинный острый нос тычется в замызганный рукав, длинные немытые пряди волос закрывают пол-лица, черные глаза горячечно сверкают сквозь них. Гермиона всегда встречает его под деревом у пруда. Как будто он привязан к нему. У него всегда новая книжка на коленях._

_Он задумчиво вертит в руке палочку — очень ловко и совершенно не осознавая, что делает. Гермиона узнает несколько пассов третьего уровня — не доведенных, не законченных, но чрезвычайно изящно выполняемых. Она завороженно, будто кошка за мухой, следит за движениями палочки._

_— Раньше она дружила со мной, — шепчет мальчик. — А теперь только с ним, всегда только с ним. Значит ли это, что я больше не нужен? Что я негодный товар? Или она?_

_Из книги на землю выскальзывает лист с рисунком: солнечно-рыжая зеленоглазая девочка в школьной мантии._

_Гермиона улыбается. Ей нравится девочка. И не нравится мрачный мальчишка, поэтому она ничего не говорит ему и в очередной раз уходит, оставляя страдать под деревом в одиночестве — до следующего сна. И вообще, рыжие должны держаться вместе._

Фред устраивается вплотную к колдостене, прижимается к ней затылком и с интересом смотрит прямо на Гермиону, всплески данных и цветные пятна метеопрогнозов на сегодня, похожие на фронтовые сводки, мигают вокруг его рыжей головы. Длинные волосы наэлектризованы и плавают вокруг него, как медный нимб.

— В секторе Оксфорд-серкус красный уровень 3.1. Гражданам рекомендуется воздержаться от перемещений по центральной линии Трубы до дальнейших сообщений Департамента заморозки, — бормочет диктор. Сигнал, перехваченный из маггловской сети, скачет, и лицо диктора вдруг растягивается на полстены. Гермиона морщится.

— Силенцио.

Диктор затыкается. Бегут безликие сводки, безголосые предупреждения моргают красным. Уровень 3.1. В три раза выше критического. Куда катится этот мир. А все давно привыкли. «Скоро твари из Затерянного мира, подстегиваемые водой и льдом, полезут наверх, а мы будем переступать через них брезгливо и ловить кэб», — думает Гермиона.

Фред перебирает в боксе разноцветные капсулы с порошками. Запускает в бокс пальцы, шевелит ими, слушает, как с тихим стуком капсулы сталкиваются между собой.

— А что Рон? — спрашивает Гермиона, чтобы что-нибудь спросить. Она узнала, что у Фреда есть большая и отнюдь не виртуальная семья, которая скучена в тесноте где-то на нижних уровнях, и о которой он может рассказывать бесконечно. Ей уютно, когда он говорит.

— А что Рон? Наловчился пользоваться сетью, пишет. Пишет, в основном, что все хорошо. Джинни здорова. Они видятся между вахтами. Из-за температуры под минус пятьдесят на материке всем постоянно дают какое-то зелье, согревающее. Еще они сами там… Согреваются, как могут. Думаю, что Корпорация перехватывает имейлы, а Рон, идиот, ничему в этом смысле не смог научиться, оказался полным компьютерным бездарем, а мы-то с Джорджем танцевали вокруг него с бубнами, без толку, а там же стоят основные серваки Корпорации, что может быть прекраснее… Они с Роном шлют Молли деньги, а та каждый день плачет по Джинни… Ты что делаешь?

Гермиона как раз ничего полезного не делает, она нарезает треугольники по комнате — удар биллиардным шаром от трех бортов в лузу, простейшая механическая модель — думая, думая, думая. Шаффлинг имеет бесконечное количество алгоритмов, но можно уловить закономерность, нащупать, угадать. Она пытается угадать, потому что за две недели разуверилась в расчетах. Две недели — результат нулевой. Прядь волос выбилась из-под резинки и свисает ей на глаза

— Что это за ключ? Где вы его взяли?

Фред включает звук колдостены, усиливает громкость, подходит к ней вплотную, обнимает и прижимается губами к уху.

— Мы были, — шепчет он, — там, где никто никогда не был. В святая святых. В сердце Грааля. В этой маленькой темной манде, которая охраняется заклинаниями четырех факультетов.

— В сервере Хога? — обалдевает Гермиона. Вслух, громко.

Фред зажимает ей рот ладонью и продолжает нашептывать на ухо, распухающее от таких новостей.

— Джордж, это его хобби. Долго шлялся в сети, собирал слухи, трепался со студентами, кто-то что-то нащупал, кто-то что-то заподозрил, у вас же там сплошные гении, а ему просто охуенно повезло. Опустился на самое дно и вынес со дна файлы, пару дней мы просто смотрели их сутками, не спали, не жрали, ждали, что за нами придут, хотели успеть, но ему не просто охуенно, ему охуительно повезло — нас не отследили. Хагрид облажался, не смог пройти по всем прокси, а мы использовали даже компьютеры корпорации, петляли, как пикси, и там было — ох, там было, Герми, ты не поверишь, но еще там был линк — просто линк, ведущий в никуда, мертвый линк на самом защищенном сервере Англии, ты понимаешь? И еще там был этот ключ.

Живоглот подкрадывается и бродит у них между ног, опутывает ноги хвостом, подслушивает. Гермиона теперь не может отделаться от ощущения, что их подслушивают все подряд.

— Зачем ты мне это рассказал? — спрашивает она, рассматривая вблизи глаза Фреда, карие, крапчатые, усмешливые и самую малость, но явно чуть больше, чем нужно, чтобы просто жить-не скучать, безумные. Живоглот снизу орет дурным мявом, осуждая. — За что? Что мне теперь с этим делать? Я.. Я хотела просто закончить аспирантуру, я хочу… хотела… просто жить, нормально жить, понимаешь, нормально! Не хотела ни во что влипать. Да любой бы нормальный человек стер эти файлы и утопил жесткий диск в кислоте! Ну, с…

Ей хочется закрыть лицо руками и пореветь, но Фред все еще обнимает ее и руки несвободны. Он прижимает к ее уху подбородок, судя по всему, глядя на дальнюю, обычную статичную стену, не колдо. Наверное, он ее не видит. Он говорит:

— Такое странное дело, Герми… Ведь никто никогда этого, ЭТОГО, чего бы то ни было, не хочет. Все хотят нормально жить. А что такое — нормально, а? ЭТО просто является за тобой, и ты можешь, конечно, какое-то время побарахтаться, а потом тебя уносит торнадо. Если очень повезет — живым.

Пока Гермиона продолжает немо отчаиваться, Фред немного раскачивается из стороны в сторону и укачивает ее. Опускает лицо и водит носом по ее шее.

— С другой стороны, — он с силой выдыхает, и голос приобретает незнакомую жесткость. — Если долго сидеть в дерьме, то идея торнадо может показаться… — Он зубами стаскивает у нее с плеча бретельку майки. — …Освежающей, — заканчивает он сквозь зубы.

Четырехного они добираются до стены, и вся стена достается Гермионе, особенно лопаткам и затылку. Длиннопалой лапой Фред вплющивает ее грудь в ребра, оставляет на шее засосы со следами зубов, стаскивает с нее к коленям штаны вместе с трусами, ведет себя, вообще-то, по-свински, но, хотя бы, молчит. Гермиона тоже молчит, глядя поверх прыгающего белого плеча в говорящий все за всех колдоэкран. Глаза ее широко открыты, она слегка оскаливается, когда Фред, подхватив ее рукой под колено и навалившись, пристраивается и одним коротким болезненным толчком входит, на самом деле это не неприятно, она была, черт, готова с момента, когда он стал в дверях, нет, с момента, когда позвонил в чат, но это грубо, раньше Фред не был грубым. Раньше он все время добивался контакта глаз, прищурившись, следил за оттенками выражений на ее лице, а теперь все ее выражения достаются маггловским новостям. Она не улавливает слов, но в память врезается картинка — чешуекрылое, гигантское, бледное, как моль, существо, поднимая канализационную решетку, выдирается из Затерянного мира подземки где-то в районе Хайгейта, к нему бегут Инсекторы в ярких комбинезонах, тащат шланг, толкают оператора, потому что картинка дергается и ложится набок. Потом она перестает видеть и картинку — на какое-то время ощущения затмевают все, она поднимает освободившиеся руки над головой, скрещивает голени на заднице Фреда, он хватает ее за запястья и прижимает к стене, и раскачивает безостановочно, быстрее и быстрее, поддергивает ее вверх, таща многострадальным хребтом по царапающей штукатурке, упираясь в стену лбом, прижимая мокрой от пота грудью, выдавливая воздух, осатаневший, одинокий, налитый злой энергией, рыжий, бледный, испещренный веснушками, прекрасный.  
Совершенно прекрасный.

— У моего брата Бэнг, — говорит он. — У Джорджа. Вчера была Пауза.

Джордж — тот самый брат-близнец Джета, и у него вчера впервые проявился Бэнг. Два простеньких факта, а сколько выводов. Бэнг, каким-то чертовым образом все-таки физиологичен. Потому что отмахиваться от факта, что именно она заразила Джорджа там, в Сноудонии — не уважать собственные мозги. Второй вывод — Фред об этом не знает. Знал — убил бы голыми руками.

***

_Гарри ей снится чаще других. В этих снах он маленький и нелепый, в клетчатой рубашке, в огромных, не по размеру, жестких джинсах. Он льнет к ней, доверчивый и печальный, теребя в руках обтрепанный край рубашки. Он снится ей в разных локациях — в холодном зале с остывшим камином, на лужайке с метлой для квиддича в руке, в палатке, по крыше которой монотонно стучат капли дождя. Иногда они целуются, совсем дети, и Гермиона ищет отражение чего-то важного в темных расширенных зрачках его зеленых глаз. В этих снах всегда отключен звук. Гарри говорит, не останавливаясь, даже когда торопливо целует ее в губы, сдвинув замотанные скотчем очки на лоб, как будто боится, что их время выйдет, и он не успеет сказать все, что хочет. Но она трясет лохматой головой и прижимает ладони к ушам. И повторяет ему:_

_— Я не слышу! Я не слышу._

_Тогда он горбится и уходит, исчезая то в зарослях, то в очередном темном коридоре. Тогда она просыпается и снова думает: не сказал, не успел, не услышала._

«Гарри» зудит у нее в ухе, тихо-тихо, Гермиона прикрывает веки, на обратной их стороне всплывает крохотный интаватар Поттера — схематичная палка-палка-огуречик со встрепанной челкой и в очках. Она моргает, сбрасывая вызов, потом еще раз и еще раз. Должно было произойти что-то, сравнимое по важности с встречей Основателей, раз Гарри стал так настойчиво напрашиваться на контакт. Она догадывается — что, но сейчас не хочется шевелиться. Просто неохота. Еще пять минут. Еще хоть минуту чертовски приятной безответственности.

— Гарри, это я, Гермиона! — стучит она ладонью. — Гарри, открой! Открой немедленно! Что случилось?

Она лупит в дверь уже не условленным кодом, а просто ногой, но тщетно.

— Гарри! Гарри!

Преодолев колебания, она аппарирует внутрь, чтобы увидеть три вещи: квартирка пуста. ИИ Поттера в режиме открытого доступа. Над разбросанными джинсами и футболками сидит, пригорюнившись, давешний чудной андроид, перебирает одежду.

— До… Добби, — вспоминает Гермиона. — Что тут случилось? Где хозяин?

Андроид бормочет, не прерывая своего занятия:

— У Добби нет хозяев. Добби — свободный эльф. Шеф ушел. Совсем ушел.

— Как это — совсем?

— Шеф Поттер так сказал.

У Гермионы перехватывает дыхание.

— Когда, Добби? Что случилось перед этим?

Пресловутая свобода воли, видимо, плохо сочетается с логическими способностями несчастного андроида. Он молчит, возится, звякает и поскрипывает почти минуту. Потом сообщает:

— Семь минут четырнадцать секунд назад. Перед этим смотрел в компьютер. Одну минуту сорок секунд. Перед этим попросил Добби вымыть чашку из-под кофе. Перед этим…

— Стоп! — говорит Гермиона. — Хватит.

Пробирается к колдостене. Кладет на нее руку. Она ожидает, что для нее будет сообщение, или, хотя бы, может быть, она сможет взломать журнал последних задач, но все оказывается куда проще. Пароли отменены. Полный доступ к ИИ Поттера открыт. И последним по дате записи файлом оказывается…

— Джет! Джет! — кричит она, закрыв глаза. — Фред! Получилось! Есть! Фред, что мне делать, приезжай, приезжай немедленно, слышишь? Фред!

И рыдает, не стесняясь чокнутого Добби.

***

Они как будто играют в странную пародию на прятки. Тихо переговариваются в низких коридорах, и слабое эхо их голосов напоминает ауканье детей в лесу.

Это забытые маггловским богом и магглами станции, древнейшие темные склизкие трубы подземки, вырытые слепыми кротами-метростроевцами сотни лет назад. В последние десятилетия старые тоннели обросли ответвлениями, нарыли их тут все, кому ни лень, сумеречные жители подземки — твари, мутанты, сбежавшие андроиды, доживающие механический век, — и те, кто только на время спускается в этот замерзший ад по работе и по зову сердца: диггеры.

Знал бы Джеймс Грейтхед****, что ждет его детище в будущем.

Многих из них Гермиона смутно помнит. Сейчас у них какие-то голые лица. Без боевой раскраски и ярости берсеркеров от квиддича ультрас кажутся бледными контрафактными копиями, наштампованными на подпольном заводе на материке. Сейчас они собраны, обвешаны мотками троса и всяким острым опасным барахлом, аккуратно упакованы в защитные костюмы. Они передвигаются скупо и осторожно, суются в опасные дыры в стенах, как таксы в кроличьи норы, подсвечивают свой путь мощными фонарями. Они здесь совсем другие, и Гермиона потихоньку успокаивается, гасит панику. Вместе они найдут его.

Из боковой трубы выныривает высокая фигура — и вот уже Чарли рядом с ней.

— Не грусти, сестренка, — улыбается он, сдвигая прозрачный щиток на лоб. — Найдем, поверь моему чутью.

У нее, как всегда, перехватывает дыхание. Вряд ли когда-нибудь Гермиона сможет отрастить иммунитет против старшего братца Фреда и Джорджа. Он слишком хорош, с его прозрачными глазами, косой удивительно ярких, почти красных волос, со старомодным анимированным изображением чешуйчатого золотого дракона на предплечье. Он сам как дракон, ну что он забыл в диггерах?

И копоть на прекрасном лице сейчас только усиливает впечатление, которое он производит. Фред сразу заметил, в какой ступор впадает Гермиона при встрече с Чарли, и изводил ее нещадно, с некоторой долей ревности. Причем Гермионе так и неясно, кого же и к кому он ревнует на самом деле.

Чарли просекает их троих с первого же взгляда, и Гермиона сразу становится «сестренкой». Есть что-то очень теплое и трогательное в том, как Чарли всегда улыбается ей и очень внимательно слушает, как будто вокруг нет никого и ничего более важного и более хрупкого. Ей, единственному ребенку чопорных, вечно занятых своими изобретениями родителей, оказывается, в жизни нужен именно он. Гермиона признается себе, что совсем не против заиметь такого старшего брата.

И именно к нему она бросается за помощью сейчас, когда узнает, что Гарри пропал, отправляет условленный код первому — еще до того, как вызывает Фреда в чат.  
Фред неслышно подбирается к ним сзади и бурчит что-то себе под нос, его деятельная натура протестует против их медленных блужданий.

— Ну что копаемся, что копаемся? Спускаться надо в технические тоннели, по крайней мере в те, что еще не замерзли. Гермиона, подбери слюни, закрой рот, а то какая-то крылатая тварь залетит...

— Я нашел его, нашел! — истошно орет кто-то вдалеке, и Гермиона забывает о своих запутанных связях с рыжими, бежит, хлюпая по грязи и лужам, на звук.

— Дурак, зачем ты сбежал? — Гермиона трясет Гарри за острое птичье плечо. Его голова мотается как у куклы. Он лежит на полу, привалившись к покрытой ледяными сталактитами стене. Забытый лэптоп мерцает, снежит черно-белым экраном рядом.

— Я должен был сделать это один, — бормочет он. — И так слишком многие пострадали. А здесь меня нельзя отследить, нельзя найти.

— Но мы же нашли, — смеется Гермиона, поднимая его, замерзшего и дрожащего.

На нем теплая шерстяная мантия, из тех, которые заставляют надевать студентов из театральной студии Хога в День факультета, абсолютно обледеневшая. И где он ее откопал?

Он не отвечает, только кашляет.

Гермиона отгоняет всех, слоняющихся рядом, обнимает Гарри, такого маленького и нелепого, в несуразной одежде не по размеру. Как в ее снах.

Над ними нависает Чарли, озабоченный — как там спасенный, жив ли?

Гермиона отгоняет и его тоже. Гарри явно не в себе.

— Ты понимаешь, — говорит он ей. — Никто не верил, что хоркрукс можно было сделать и таким… нематериальным. Записать в файл, сделать саморазмножающимся, живым и агрессивным. Сделать Бэнгом.

— Т-с-с-с, все закончилось, теперь все будет хорошо, — укачивает его Гермиона.

— Волдеморт, сукин сын, был гением, — встревает Фред, который уже оприходовал лэптоп Поттера, воткнул в разъем какую-то хреновину и, моргая, настучал на хреновине сообщение. — А ты, Поттер, все-таки чокнутый романтик. Я же просил тебя придержать коней.

— А я бы попросил не присылать мне опасную информацию обычной электронной почтой! — взвивается Поттер внезапно. — Когда я понял, что там…

Фред смотрит на Гермиону, задрав бровь. Скептически, словно сомневается в наличии у нее мозгов в принципе.

Из неловкого положения ее выручает коммуникатор Фреда. Он шипит, хрипит, сражается с помехами, а потом голос Джорджа сообщает:

— Фордж, я уже там. Я прошел по линку, который ты мне сбросил. Да, это он и есть, закрытый кластер, странно, он практически пустой. Следовые биты.

— Поттер пришиб вирусню, — отзывается Фред с закрытыми глазами. — Стой, не лезь без меня, я сейчас включусь.

Гермиона тоже тянется к свободному кабелю коммуникатора, но Фред сильно бьет ее по руке, вставляет в ухо кабель и отключается для внешнего мира. Из коммуникатора звучит симулятор его голоса.

— Так-так-так, что у нас тут… Ну, пошла потеха!

Диггеры вокруг рассасываются, кажется, они не ждут благодарностей. Садится на корточки, перебросив косу за спину, и подсвечивая себе фонариком, как в детской игре в страшилки, Чарли.

— Поздравляю, — говорит он так легко, словно увидел отличное представление и сейчас счастлив. — Ты снова его победил, Гарри.

— Хрен бы я кого победил, — морщится Гарри, явно приходя в себя. — С такими-то помощниками… Вы знаете, что сделал эта старая железяка Снейп? Он прислал мне Меч Гриффиндора! Совсем спятил… Или просто решил, что ему нечего терять.

— Меч Гриффиндора, — объясняет Гермиона Чарли. – Это мощнейший взламывающий алгоритм. Он под запретом. За него положена смертная казнь. Если бы Гарри захотел, он мог бы уничтожить всю информацию Корпорации и отбросить Британию в каменный век.

— При всей моей нелюбви к Корпорации немного слишком сильная мера, нет? — улыбается Чарли.

— Немного слишком сильно расстреливать молодежь в Сноудонии за то, что они не хотят жить в темноте, нет? — отзывается Фред, по-прежнему, закрыв глаза, тянет из уха проводок, а потом, вдруг, изменившимся голосом:

— Нет, Джордж, стой, погоди, куда ты граблями, тут надо неж…

Лэптоп взырвается светом и страшным скрежетом, все зажимают уши, Поттер с криком «Охранный алгоритм!» бросается выдергивать коммуникатор из лэпа, тело Фреда конвульсивно дергается, а затем он распахивает глаза и так, с открытыми глазами, заваливается набок, на колени Гермионе, изо рта его вытекает тонкая струйка слюны.

Он очевидно и безнадежно мертв.

***

Спустя несколько недель без сновидений Бэнга Гермиона понимает, что не может без них. Она разучилась видеть обычные сны. Ей физически больно, когда воспоминания о них вдруг проскакивают, как искры, в измученном мозгу. Глаза слезятся от их резкости и цвета, обманутые сознанием. Дневная жизнь вокруг нее выцветает до неразличимо серого, дни отщелкивают часы и минуты движением стрелок винтажного хронометра на стене, новостные выпуски по колдоэкране слипаются в бесконечную ленту, в непонятный шифр, и Гермиона отказывается его расшифровывать. Она хочет солнца, ярких лужаек, пестрого сине-белого неба, двух рыжих мальчишек с улыбками до ушей, висящих на ветке вниз головой, счастливых в своем, перевернутом мире.

Бывают дни получше, бывают — похуже, когда ничем не отогнать мысль, что жизнь — штука пустая и никчемная, нечем заполнять пустоту, остается только карабкаться из одного дня в другой, заполненный бумагами, сопливыми студентами (как она понимает Снейпа!), нависающим начальством, лихорадочной велосипедной гонкой. Остановиться означает — упасть. Нет яркой цели, которая горела бы впереди и согревала, есть только коридор дня и ночи, а ночи похожи на Паузы. Только дольше. Много дольше.

Утром она просыпается уставшей, к полудню доползает совершенно выжатой, ничего не видя и не слыша за пределами своего коридора, почти не реагируя на окружающих. Парня она не завела, студенческие друзья разъехались, родителей не хочется видеть. Никого из Уизли не хочется видеть — она попробовала встретиться с Чарли, один раз, но увидев, как он, сияя непомеркшим великолепием, подходит к дверям кафе, с трудом взяла себя в руки и вышла — не выбежала, вышла через черный ход, напугав выражением лица кухонный персонал.

Несколько недель она просыпается среди ночи от стука собственного сердца, колотящегося в глотке, от холодного пота и мелких неприятных судорог, каждый раз одним рывком выныривая из абсолютной черноты. Вылезает из кровати, отпихивая сонную тушку Живоглота со своей подушки, бредет на кухню, вылавливает пару капсул из бокса, запивает водой. Ее любимые — оранжевые. После них весь день проходит, как в сладкой вате, как в розовом облаке. В университете ничего не меняется. В Лондоне ничего не меняется. В Англии ничего не меняется. Корпорация — тысячеглавая, тысячеликая, тысячезадая гидра, бессмертная и безразличная к окружающим ее катастрофам.

Уничтожение одним маленьким гением одного смертоносного вируса, части опасного искусственного интеллекта с замашками диктатора, включая смерти тех, кто не должен был умереть, нивелируется, уходит в легенды Затерянного мира, оно уже погребено под грудой бюрократических актов, петиций и директив, а ведь не прошло и месяца.

***

Когда близнецы появляются-таки в ее сне, она встречает их с облегчением. Джордж похож на себя самого, а Фред немного младше, смерть рассинхронизировала их, но оба улыбаются — хорошо, радостно, без задней мысли, им хочется улыбаться в ответ, и Гермиона это и делает.

Джордж присаживается на край столешницы и чистит апельсин, Фред обходит комнату по периметру, точнее, обегает — он легкий, ловкий, быстрый, болтливый, говорит, что у нее слишком много бумаги, слишком мало воздуха. Говорит, что чокнутый на всю голову валлиец откусил Джорджу мочку уха, представляешь? И Джордж, молча улыбаясь, закладывает волосы и демонстрирует левое ухо, действительно, без мочки, и это смешно — он говорит «Меня чуть не освятили», да, чуть не оставили с дыркой. Открывает двери квартиры. А за ними не грязная серая улица в вечном тумане, а цветущий весенний Кью-гарденс, и когда он берет ее за руку, она заглядывает ему в глаза.

И отшатывается. Пытается отшатнуться, потому что Фред не отпускает.

— Да, — говорит он. — Мне можно. Я мертв и мне можно.

— Ему все можно, он…, — вторит Джордж. Но, глянув не Гермиону, осекается.

— Замнем, — говорит она. — Замнем. Пошли.

Трава под ясенями удивительно мягкая. Они валяются на ней, потом начинают неторопливо целоваться, сочно, тягуче, Кью-гарденс уже не весенний, солнце палит жарко и листва на ясенях немного жухнет, а в траве подсыхает раздавленная ягода черешни. Оглушительно поют сверчки, целоваться хочется бесконечно, губы у всех троих сухие и на щеках багровый румянец горячки, а когда они раздели ее, начинается дождь, сентябрьский холодный ливень, и тепла остается — только между ними, и когда налетает первый порыв ветра, прилепивший ей на спину желтый лист, она вжимается лицом в Фреда (или Джорджа) и кричит:

— Прекратите, прекратите это! Я не хочу!

— Тепло уходит, потому что ты боишься, — говорит ей Джордж (или Фред). Снимает ее руки, ложится на мокрую траву, подставив облепленное рыжими прядями лицо дождю.

— Тебя? — спрашивает Гермиона.

— Нет, — отвечает Фред (или Джордж). Он сидит на корточках, майка намокла, ветер хлопает ею по его спине, от одного этого зрелища становится неуютно. — Не его.

— Что мне делать?

Фред поднимает одну рыжую бровь. Джордж усмехается и прищуривается.

— А чего ты хочешь?

— Проснуться, — говорит Гермиона, стуча зубами. Ветер становится все холоднее, все листья с ясеня облетают, один за другим. С треском обламывается сухая ветка и падает, стукнув ее по голове.

— Жить! Забыть! Оставить все в прошлом!

Дождевая лужица у корней покрывается льдом. Теперь идет мелкий снег, ветер приносит острые снежинки в лицо. Гермиона падает на колени и плачет, просто потому что слезы теплые и согревают ей щеки.

— Хочу, чтобы все было как раньше! Хочу, чтобы все было хорошо! Чтобы ты был жив! — кричит она Фреду.

— Дурацкое желание, — мурлычет Фред, потягиваясь и приближаясь.

— Ты же взрослая девочка, — шепчет ей сзади в шею Джордж. — Как же ты до такого додумалась?

Он очень горячий, от Фреда тоже поднимается прозрачная дымка пара. Фред целует ее, прикусывает нижнюю губу, оглаживает всю горячими руками, как кошку, маленькую кошку на раскаленной крыше, смотрит прямо в глаза, улыбается. От этой улыбки Гермионе хочется кричать, и так, сорвав голос, сдохнуть. Джордж сзади запускает ей в короткие волосы пальцы, гладит выступающий позвонок на шее, прихватывает его губами и зубами. Гермиона засовывает обе руки, сложенные лодочкой, себе между ног, сжимает бедрами, Фред качает головой глумливо — не так, не так! — берет ее за бедра, приподнимает и сажает на себя, Гермиона обхватывает ладонями его затылок, прижимается лицом к лицу, горячий член скользит внутрь, очень мягко, очень медленно, потом он раздвигает ее изнутри и она с невольным «Ах!» принимает его в себя целиком — Фред улыбается, улыбка эта режет ей сердце — и в этот острый момент Джордж обнимает ее сзади, прижимает спиной к груди, заставляет положить затылок себе на плечо, Фред подается вперед и вверх, раз и второй, «Ах! О!», — выдыхает Гермиона, а потом просто выпускает облачка пара через нос и стиснутые зубы, пока Фред трахает ее, а Джордж гладит грудь, живот, колени, бедра, ласкает пальцами шею и лицо, проникает между ног, прижавшись щекой к ее уху, смотрит прямо перед собой.

— Может быть… Так может быть — как… раньше? — по слову выдыхает Гермиона.

— Нет, — говорит он удивительно коротко и холодно, опрокидывая ее с Фредом на землю, то ли в грязь, то ли в снег, наваливается сверху, больно обнимает обоих одной рукой, подсунув ее под Фреда, а затем вставляет ей тоже, уткнувшись носом в шею, ругаясь самыми черными словами, игнорируя удивленный возглас Фреда и сдавленный вопль Гермионы, подается вперед, и Фред ловит ритм, Гермиона чувствует, что ее растянули до грани травмы, еще немного — и она начнет умолять, чтобы это прекратилось — так ей больно. Но отчего-то она не делает этого сейчас, потому что…

— Да, блядь, ничего никогда не бывает как раньше, — бормочет Джордж у нее над ухом, пяля ее так безжалостно, словно она не человек, а силиконовая кукла.

…Потому что Фред смотрит ей в глаза, широко раскрытые от слишком сильных ощущений, и она перестает бояться этого взгляда, ей хочется кричать, хочется расхохотаться, хочется полететь в Гренландию, написать порнороман, высказать Джорджу — настоящему, реальному — все, что, она думает по поводу его мерзкого поведения во сне, не жалея красок, и даже немного приукрасив, снова отрастить волосы, подраться с кем-нибудь не на шутку, напиться и рыдать пьяными слезами, хочется вырывать траву пальцами, просто чтобы ощутить, как она сопротивляется, трещит и сочно лопается, и...

...вот тогда она понимает, что одна, что проснулась, что лежит на кровати поперек, в мокрых от пота простынях, что Живоглот таращится на нее зелеными глазищами из самого дальнего угла, что всё, всё, всё!..

Тогда она поднимается, идет к окну, обернув руку простыней, и выбивает стекло, украшая внешний мир фонтаном разлетающихся осколков.

**Author's Note:**

> _Примечания:_
> 
>  
> 
> * Гарри Нейквист — американский математик шведского происхождения, известное имя в теории информации.
> 
> ** Американизм, увы) Аналог «кузькиной матери»
> 
> *** Уэргилд (стар. англосакс.) — «кровавые деньги», вира, цена, которую родственники убийцы платили родственникам убитого.
> 
> **** Джеймс Генри Грейтхед — английский инженер, один из создателей первой в мире железнодорожной линии глубокого заложения «City and South London» в лондонском метро в 1890 году.


End file.
